


The Warmest City

by FrankieWritesStuff



Category: Atomic Blonde (2017), The Coldest City (Graphic Novel)
Genre: Delphine Lasalle Lives, F/F, Set after the movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22087765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieWritesStuff/pseuds/FrankieWritesStuff
Summary: Lorraine twisted the story during her interrogation, protecting Delphine, making sure all loose ends were tied up and concealed, and once she’d been cleared by the CIA, she’d gone back undercover to Paris- gone back to Delphine.It'd been a long few weeks, but the reward was so worth the wait.
Relationships: Lorraine Broughton/Delphine Lasalle
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96





	The Warmest City

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this back in august and forgot about it. i finished it up and now im uploading it. if u forgot that im a big ol' dyke, well... here's ur reminder.  
> the title is because the graphic novel is called the Coldest City, so i was like "fuck u shes happy and in love with her girlfriend"

It had been a few weeks since Lorraine had flown back to the states. 

A few weeks of keeping herself low profile, an easy task for the world’s best spy. 

She was currently lounging on the balcony of a Parisian apartment, watching the sun fade in the sky as she took long drags of her cigarette. Blue phased to purple, and pink clouds scattered throughout. A light breeze ruffled her bangs, and she leant her head back to rest on the back of the chair, closing her eyes and melting into the soft fabric. Soft hands gently landed on her shoulders and she pressed back into them. 

“hello, Delphine,” she sighed, turning her head to rest on those hands. She heard Delphine huff out an amused breath. 

“enjoying the view?” she murmured into Lorraine’s ear, moving slightly to kiss her cheek. 

“hardly, it’s missing something very important,” Lorraine used her free hand to pull Delphine down into her lap. She brushed a few stray hairs behind Delphine’s ear and met her for a soft kiss. “there, much better” she whispered into her mouth. 

“I missed you so much, Lorraine,” Delphine carded her fingers through Lorraine’s blonde locks, leaning down for another kiss. 

“well, I'm here now, and you’re not dead. That's all that matters.” she snuffed out her cigarette on the arm of the chair, and maneuvered Delphine so she was straddling her lap, Lorraine’s arms wrapped around her waist. “that’s all that matters,” she murmured, brushing her lips across Delphine’s. 

The Parisian summer air was warm, enveloping the two in their own embrace. 

\----- 

The circumstances that led to Lorraine reuniting with Delphine were planned to a tee. 

Lorraine knew that Percival had been listening in, had been following her, had been tracking her. 

Of course, she knew, how could she not have. 

She had told Delphine that Percival would be coming to kill her, she knew too much, she’d been too close. Delphine pretended to be killed by Percival, and once he’d fled the room, she escaped back to Paris, waiting for Lorraine to come back to her. 

Lorraine twisted the story during her interrogation, protecting Delphine, making sure all loose ends were tied up and concealed, and once she’d been cleared by the CIA, she’d gone back undercover to Paris- gone back to Delphine. 

It'd been a long few weeks, but the reward was so worth the wait. 

\----- 

There were only a few remnants of the Sun scattered in the sky, dusk was settling in. 

Delphine tucked her head in the crook of Lorraine’s neck, pressing kisses to her exposed collar bone. “Let’s go inside,” she murmured into her skin. 

Lorraine tightened her arms around her waist as a shiver worked its way down her spine, “but it’s so nice out here,” she tipped her head back, giving Delphine more access, littering her skin with more kisses and the occasional light nip. 

“I can make you a Stoli on ice, your favorite” 

“you know me so well.” 

\----- 

They made their way inside, and Lorraine sat on the sofa while Delphine poured the drinks and sauntered over. She made herself at home, draping herself across Lorraine, head resting in her lap. They stayed like that for a while, soaking in each other’s warmth. 

Lorraine had a glass clutched in one hand, her other was tangled in Delphine’s hair, occasionally running down to trace her face. Soft music was playing from the little radio on the counter. Lorraine didn’t know the tune, but it was gentle and fitting for the mood, and Delphine was humming along to it. And, if she mentally pegged it as her new favorite song could anyone really blame her? Delphine grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles, then brought it down to her chest, threading her fingers through Lorraine’s. 

The balcony doors were still wide open, the curtains fluttering lightly, and warm air seeping into the room. Lorraine downed the last dregs of her drink, and set her glass on the small side table. She moved her free hand to cradle the back of Delphine’s neck, and leant down to kiss her. 

It started slow and sweet. But they hadn’t seen each other in so long, and the kiss soon turned desperate. Lorraine grasped Delphine’s shoulder and her other arm balanced on the arm of the couch, and shifted her position for better leverage, hovering over Delphine, legs slotted together, and her elbows holding her up. She moved to suck bruises on Delphine’s neck, her collar bones, and pushed her shirt up, hand warm where it was resting on her sternum. Delphine threaded her fingers through Lorraine’s hair, tugging at it lightly. She let out little gasps that spurred Lorraine on even more. 

“bedroom, now,” Delphine tugged Lorraine up back to her mouth. 

Lorraine stood, dragging Delphine up with her. She clutched at her waist, kissing her hard. Delphine moaned in response, reciprocating. Lorraine walked her backwards towards the bedroom, stripping off Delphine’s rucked up shirt, their hands roaming all over each other. 

They made it to the room, and Lorraine pressed her up against the wall. Delphine moved her legs to wrap around her waist, and Lorraine grabbed her thighs, moaning into Delphine’s mouth and she kissed her harder. 

Lorraine moved them to the bed, her hands pressed into Delphine’s back, holding her up. They fell lightly onto the bed. Delphine threw her head back as Lorraine sucked at her collar bones again. Delphine tightened her legs around her waist, her hands clutching at Lorraine’s back, pulling at her blouse. She let her legs fall to the side as Lorraine knelt above her, undoing her blouse and dropping it on the floor. 

Delphine tugged at Lorraine’s belt, and Lorraine stood up to slip her pants off. She dragged Delphine’s jeans off too, lifting her hips off the bed in assistance. Delphine sat up and unclasped her bra, throwing it on the floor, and Lorraine was quick to press her back into the bed. 

“I love you, I love you, I love you...” she kept murmuring into Delphine’s chest, pressing kisses intermittently. 

“show me,” Delphine gasped, “show me how much you love me”, she arched her back as Lorraine wrapped an arm under her waist and dragged her into a deep kiss. 

Delphine danced her fingers across the band of Lorraine’s underwear. 

She let them snap back, and wrapped her legs around Lorraine’s hips, grinding up to meet her. 

The music from the radio filtered through the air quietly, the curtains rustling from the breeze, as Lorraine showed just how much she loved Delphine.


End file.
